Where Is The Line
by Dakota Grayson
Summary: AU: Castiel couldn't take Dean's cruel words any longer, they used to be friends. He had to do something to Dean for all the pain Dean had caused him. WARNING: Rape/Death -do not read if these will upset you or trigger you. [Note; There is an alternate ending after the fic, you'll see it.]


[Title:] Where Is The Line?

[Note:] This is really intense, rape and possible death. [There is an alt ending in this too, you can choose to read it or not :3]

Snow stuck to the ground outside, Dean was safe inside his room, safe inside his own little world with Metallica's Enter Sandman playing in his ear buds.

Outside stood Castiel, his feet were planted to the concrete below as the snow gathered around him, he stared up at Dean's room and thought about how he could break in, how he could take what he wanted and leave easily. He laughed silently, he didn't really feel like himself but that didn't matter any longer, he hadn't felt like himself in a long time. Maybe days, maybe months or was it years now?

After what seemed like hours he finally moved, his body should have been cold but it wasn't. He should have been stiff and frost bitten but he wasn't. He chucked a snowball at Dean's window and waited. The slightly younger teen came down after seeing who was standing standing below his window.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked softly, he was whispering even though no one would hear them. No one in their right mind was awake at three in the morning on a school night, even if it was going to be a snow day the next day.

"I've been waiting for you to notice me." Castiel spoke dully. His lips were almost blue and Dean was staring in awe of the male standing before him, what was he thinking?

"How long have you been standing out here?" Dean was growing concerned.

Castiel shook his head, "it's not important." There was a little smile on his lips and a look in his dark blue eyes that made Dean take a nervous step back. It was that move back that set Castiel off, he had Dean pushed down into the snow in seconds and his pants pulled down even faster. Nearly frozen hands grabbed at warm thighs, pushing and shoving until he was connected with Dean. His frozen body sinking into Dean's warm but quickly cooling body.

Dean fought pointlessly as Castiel raped him dry. He was in shock that his childhood friend would do something so painful, so brutal to him. They hadn't talked in years and sure, Dean had made fun of him with the other jocks for being a fag, but he didn't deserve this, did he? He thought that he was strong, but Castiel was stronger, the more he fought that easier Castiel overpowered him.

"You want me to be a fag Dean?" Castiel asked roughly as he fucked Dean harder, "fine. You'll be one with me. Remember when we did everything together?" His voice was deeper than Dean remembered and that's what he was trying to do, remember the boy Castiel used to be, not the man that he'd become. He was a man now, right? Eighteen was considered adult, right?

Dean ignored his own screams of pain and the tears that had begun freezing and mingling with the snow that he was being forced to eat. His thoughts were moving on to the awkward growth stages, that was the time that Dean had blossomed. He was attractive suddenly and everyone wanted to be his friend, every girl wanted him. He moved on without Castiel, became a jock and stopped talking to Castiel other than to call him a freak or a fag. He told his new friends all about how Castiel wanted to practice kissing with him, he'd laughed and started the fag thing. It was all him. He left out the fact that Castiel had only asked because he had a date with a pretty girl and he left out that he'd agreed to do it and enjoyed it.

Maybe, Dean thought maybe he was the monster. He'd pushed Castiel to do this to him. "Mon-monster..." Dean coughed out. It didn't stop Castiel, only made his thrusting quicken. It was obvious that Castiel wasn't enjoying what he was doing. It was obvious that he was only doing it because he'd been pushed to the edge.

He pulled out of Dean roughly and shoved the younger teen down hard, "you're right, Dean." He was stroking himself as he spoke, "you are a monster and you've made me a monster, congratulations." He came with his eyes closed, his release aimed away from Dean. He was quick to tuck himself away and pull something else from his pants, a pretty little gun that he aimed at Dean. "I should shoot you," he growled out, "but there is only one bullet and I've been saving it for myself since freshman year when you started all this." He quickly turned the gun on himself. "So tell of your friends that Cas the fag fucked some guy and killed himself because he couldn't stand that he was such a fucking fag!" The gun was trained on his temple, finger shaking on the trigger. There was a silent look of hope in his eyes, a glimmer that begged Dean to stop him from making his final mistake.

Dean leaned up a little and his mouth opened and for a moment it looked like he might protest, then nothing came out and the younger male dropped weakly back into the snow. Castiel closed his eyes, the tears that he'd held in for so long came out in small twin trails and he nodded, parting his lips to whisper, "okay," and he pulled the trigger.

Alt. Ending:

Dean leaned up a little, "Cas...no..." he gasped out, "please..." Sure Castiel had just raped him, but...he didn't want to see the other student dead. It was his fault that Castiel felt this way, he could do something, he could try to fix it.

"Give me one good reason..." Castiel gritted out and tensed his finger on the trigger.

"I-I was stupid! I know you're not gay...I know you...I know who you were and I fucked it all up. I did it because I'm...jealous." Dean pulled himself up and tried to stand.

Castiel faltered, "prove it."

Dean took a breath, "let's go inside, come on, drop the gun..."

Castiel dropped the gun without another thought, he was breaking down and he didn't want to, he wanted to stay strong to hurt Dean more than he had. "Fine." He whispered, trying to hide the tears in his voice. He let Dean take his hand and pull him into the house, up the stairs and into his room.

"I'll do whatever you want." Dean told him, "I want to make it better."

"Give me your phone."

Dean got his phone and handed it to Castiel, he didn't care what Castiel did as long as he finally made everything okay.

Castiel pulled up the camera and switched it to video, "get on your knees." Dean dropped to his knees and looked up at Castiel. "Unzip my pants and and suck me off." Dean gulped and nodded, he unzipped Castiel's pants and pulled his cock out, Castiel started recording as Dean engulfed his cock. He recorded the full 30 seconds of the MMS and sent it to all of Dean's jock contacts.

Dean figured out was Castiel was doing the second his started recording and he didn't try to stop him, instead he sucked the man like his life depended on it. "Stop..." Castiel spoke softly, "take your clothes off and lay on your bed..." Dean listened. He pushed his clothes off and laid back, legs spread like he knew what to expect.

Castiel moved forward and grabbed lotion he saw on Dean's floor, he lubed up and eased into the jock's body. Dean gasped in pain, it still hurt but he didn't complain. Castiel was recording again the moment Dean moaned. He couldn't stop himself from moaning it felt good, it really felt good and fuck if he wasn't the fag he'd been calling Castiel all these years. He was gay for Castiel and that had scared him, made him lash out.

"This is all I ever wanted..." Dean gasped out as Castiel sent the next mass MMS message. "I loved you the whole time, I didn't know what to do with myself so I took it out on you, I love you still, I'm so sorry..." Dean was crying because he knew that Castiel didn't feel the same way, he knew that Castiel was doing this to get back at him, he knew it was nothing but another fuck.

"Dean..." Castiel tossed the phone onto the bed beside Dean and pulled the other closer, he let out a soft moan and and moved harder, "moan for me, tell your family how you feel." He sounded uncaring, it was nothing but a mask to drive the nail in harder.

"Ca-Cas...!" Dean gasped out, god it hurt in the most perfect way. "Damn it, Cas! I love you!" He yelled out, his voice stretched. And Castiel just watched the douche bag below him cry and cry like the bitch he was.

Castiel released again, this time into Dean's body before helping Dean get off as well with his hand, "it didn't hurt because you called me a fag." He told him, "if it was true or not, that wouldn't have hurt because I don't really care about that. What I cared about was you and that one time you kissed me, how much you gave yourself in that kiss, you eyes told me what you couldn't and you just left me, you left me and made damn sure that everyone hated me for who you painted me out to be. Come Monday, they'll all hate you too and you don't know how happy that makes me." Dean nodded weakly and just listened, "you don't even know why it makes me happy, do you?"

"Because you got me back?" Dean croaked out, "they know, and...I'm sure my dad and brother know now too..."

Castiel shook his head, "because...I have you back now. It took four years away from you...raping you and nearly killing myself, because goddamn it, Dean, I was going to pull that trigger and fuck, I still might if it's out there when I leave..."

Dean shook his head and pulled Castiel into his arms, "no, don't say that, if you do that...I'll follow, I have nothing but you after tonight and if you leave me..."

"I should!" Castiel whispered against Dean's bare skin.

"But you wont." Dean leaned up and kissed Castiel, "will you?"

"I wont." Castiel kissed him back, roughly, passionately because there was still tension and anger but they only had each other and now everyone knew it.


End file.
